Exam Crunch
by Tari Silmarwen
Summary: Late-night study sessions require the combined minds of Team RWBY and Team JNPR. And also copious amounts of coffee.


"Has anyone seen my copy of Arthur Centurion's _Major Battles of the Faunus War_?" asked Blake, standing up from looking under the bunk beds.

Nora, dangling upside-down half off Ruby's top bunk, had the best vantage point and pointed. "It's over there on the desk. Top right corner, under Weiss's homework." Her eyes lit up. "Oooh, Ren! You should quiz me on history next!" she said excitedly. She punched her fist into her palm. "C'mon, hit me with a good one!"

Ren dutifully paused in scribbling down his notes and picked up their sample question booklet. He adjusted his reading glasses, cleared his throat, and read, "Who was the first explorer to set foot in the Corinth province?"

Nora's eyebrows scrunched furiously in concentration. "I wanna say… Gregorio?"

"Close," Ren told her. "It was Johann Gavroche."

The auburn-haired girl fisted her hands and shook them in disappointment. "Ahh! I knew it was one of those 'G' names! Gavroche. Gavroche, Gavroche, found the rocks in Corinth."

She muttered her memory aid as Blake retrieved her book, lightly pushing Weiss's essay off the stack. A light snore drifted up from the next chair over. Ruby had her cheek pressed to the pages of an open book she was currently using as a pillow, breathing evenly.

"Is… she okay?" Blake asked, leaning over the desk and peering at what appeared to be several bruises on the sleeping girl's face.

"Tired from her combat exam," Yang explained with an affectionate smile as she plopped into the chair to Ruby's left. "She ranked fifth in her weight class," she bragged. Yang reached across to muss her sister's hair. "Too bad they didn't give points for self-designed weapons. She could've easily come in third."

Ruby stirred at Yang's touch and raised her head blearily. "Wha…?" She blinked sleepily and yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight," Pyrrha told her, after checking her watch. She sat nearby at the second table, next to a snoozing Jaune, also slumped over the table with his textbooks as a pillow. Pyrrha glanced from him to Ruby with concern. "You know, you can turn in if you need to rest. We'll be quiet." She shot a look towards Nora. "Most of us."

No answer.

"Ruby?"

Another soft snore.

Yang shook her head. "She'll be all right once Weiss gets back with the coffee. She angled her body towards Pyrrha. "So how did you and Jaune do in your combat exams?"

"Pretty good, actually," replied Pyrrha. "Jaune came in fourth in his class," she said, smiling proudly and casting an admiring gaze on the top of his blond head.

"…You're kidding right?" Yang glanced down at the snoring boy, his face covered in bruises, his mouth slack and a small trail of drool leaking out onto the pages of his book. "Jaune? Our Jaune? _Fourth place?_ "

"I suspect a large part of it is the training he's been doing with Pyrrha for the past month," Ren commented from his seat on the floor.

At Yang's bewildered look, Pyrrha dipped her head, averting her eyes bashfully. "Yeah, I've been kind of helping him after hours," she admitted.

"Bless your heart for trying," Blake commented flatly.

"He really has gotten a lot better," Pyrrha defended insistently.

Nora cracked a grin. "Pyrrha _liiiiiiikes_ him," she teased.

Pyrrha turned almost as red as her hair and made a panicky jabbing motion with her hand. The metal pieces of Nora's outfit were seized by her polarity semblance, yanking her ungracefully off the bunk. Nora squawked and flailed her arms as she dropped onto Ren's back. The boy grunted, winded, his face smashing into his papers. Pyrrha coughed into her fist and changed the subject. "What about your Creatures of Grimm exam, Yang?" she asked. "How did that go?"

Yang shrugged. "Eh, no big. Nothing I wasn't prepared for."

There was a small bump at the door.

Nora popped up, seemingly undamaged from her spill. "I'll get it!" she volunteered, springing over and opening it up to reveal Weiss, fresh from her coffee run. She had her hands full, four large mugs in each hand. Nora immediately grabbed one. "Oooh, coffee!" she gushed, raising it towards her lips.

Ren peeled himself off the floor in a rush, moving battle-fast. "Nora—Nora no!" he said sternly, snatching the cup away from her. He held it out of her reach, frowning in disapproval at her. "Nora, we talked about this," he scolded. "No caffeine. Ever again."

Nora's shoulders slumped. "Aww…" she groaned.

Weiss maneuvered past them into the room. "All right, who wants a cup?"

Yang thumbed towards her sister. "Start with Ruby. She hasn't finished her essay yet."

"Of course she would have put it off until the last minute," Weiss sighed, crossing to the desk and setting a steaming mug down in front of Ruby.

The smell tickled her nose, rousing her. "Mmm… since when did Beacon get a coffeeshop…?" she mumbled.

"Ruby!" Weiss barked sharply.

Ruby sat bolt upright with wide eyes. "I'm awake I promise! I—Wait… what did I miss?"

Weiss smiled and pushed the mug closer to her. "Finish your essay, Ruby. You don't want to flunk an exam your first semester at Beacon, trust me."

Ruby wrapped her arms around the mug gratefully. "Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss set most of the mugs down, then walked over to the other desk with the remaining one. "Pyrrha? Jaune?"

Pyrrha held up a hand. "I'm good."

Jaune just snored loudly.

Weiss rolled her eyes and kicked the base of his set firmly. He jerked up, waking instantly.

"Ow! What?"

She dangled the mug by the rim with her fingertips. "Speak now or forever hold your peace," she said.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, I'm okay, actually. Thanks anyway, Weiss."

"That's what I'm here for," she replied with a smug expression. She turned to find Blake reading over her essay. The girl's golden eyes glanced up at her and she smirked.

"Interesting topic," she drawled, unfurling the sheet so they could all read the title:

 **Faunus Discrimination: The evolution of a civil rights movement**

Weiss gawped and snatched the paper away, holding it to her chest protectively. "It—It's relevant!" she defended, lightly pink in her pale cheeks. "And Professor Oobleck said to write about something important to us."

Blake crossed her arms with a satisfied look. "So, the mistreatment of Faunus is _important_ to you now, huh?" she ribbed.

Weiss turned even pinker. "Well you don't have to say it like that…" she muttered.

"Aww, Ice Queen _does_ have a heart!" Jaune teased.

She jabbed a finger towards him. " _You_ go to bed!" she snapped. "I can see the circles under your eyes."

"Actually I think those are just bruises," Yang said.

"Oh." Weiss straightened, fluffing herself up. "Nevertheless, anyone not still studying or finishing a project should make sure to get plenty of rest."

"Yeah," agreed Ruby, sipping diligently from her cup. "Missing an exam because you slept in is really embarrassing. Did it once back in Signal." She shuddered. "Professor Verdant is not fun to be around when you make him angry."

"Ngh," commiserated Yang, giving a full-body shiver. "There was something seriously wrong with that guy. He was just… creepy and messed up. And he had this death glare like…"

She stood from her chair and her face darkened into a terrifying scowl.

"RAAAR!" she roared for emphasis.

Nora found her impression excessively frightening, gave a squeak, and then fainted on the spot.

Yang flinched apologetically. "…That was my reaction too, coincidentally enough," she laughed nervously.

Weiss just facepalmed.


End file.
